


Follow These Hearts To You

by VictoriaElizabxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handyman!Bellamy Blake, M/M, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/pseuds/VictoriaElizabxx
Summary: Lately, Bellamy and Clarke have been just passing each other in their day to day lives.  After an eye opening conversation with her best friend, Wells, Clarke rushes home to fix her and Bellamy's distance, unknowingly starting a chain of events that will lead this day to becoming one of the most important of her life.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, implied Wells Jaha/Roan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: bellarkescord valentine





	Follow These Hearts To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broashcol94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day to my lovely valentine Brooke. I hope you enjoy this Valentine fic and it brings a smile to your face, even just a little one. 
> 
> Please enjoy my interpretation of the prompt "Eat me" and I hope you all had a lovely Valentines Day.

Clarke and Bellamy have been together for 3 years. They met while Clarke was doing a residency at Polis General Hospital and their romance built up in a blink of an eye. Lately though, their romance has faltered. Bellamy was working long hours, building up his handyman business, and Clarke was now a successful doctor. They saw each other in passing, rarely laying together in bed for more than a few minutes, before one had to get up for work. The holidays had passed and Valentine’s Day was just around the corner with Clarke feeling more distant than ever from Bellamy. She was on her way home from work when she saw a cute couple huddled together on a bench,shielding the other from the cold.The dancing heart streamers seemed to mock her while a tear fell from her eye as she dialed her best friend to vent.

She listened to the phone ring as she continued walking, waiting for Wells to answer. 

“Hey, stranger. What’s up?” Wells answered. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispered into the phone, sniffling quietly. 

“What's going on, Clarke? You sound lost in your head,” Wells questioned as snow began to cover the ground around her.

“I miss him so much and this isn't fair. We live together.”

Wells huffed through the phone, feeling for Clarke, but annoyed at the same time. “Have you tried just talking to him? Setting up a date for you two? I know he loves you and is willing to do whatever you ask of him.”

“Is that fair of me, though? He’s working long hours and we’re both busy,” Clarke says as she traipses through the building snow to her car, unlocking the door as she waits for the reassurance of her best friend.

“Listen, babe. Relationships take work and sacrifice. Compromise. Talk to him. You both have to give up time somewhere sometimes,” Roan said through Well’s side of the phone. 

Clarke took a calming breath and realized they were right. She needed to talk to Bellamy and make her needs known. She headed home with her resolve renewed. She wanted and needed this relationship to work.

* * *

“Bellamy!” she called out, rushing through the heavy door and completely missing the tin box sitting on their bench. She ran through the house, calling out for him once again as she made it up the stairs of their little house. She ran into their bedroom and peeked at the bed to see if he was laying down. Satisfied that he wasn't in their upstairs or attic, she ran back down the stairs, ready to rush to his business when the light from the front window caught on the unopened tin. She went to the box and looked at it curiously, noticing the note beside it. The note said two simple words in Bellamy’s chicken scratch:  _ Eat me _ . She opened the box and saw a beautiful cupcake frosted with pink frosting and a little purple conversation heart that said I love you.  She carefully took the wrapping off the cupcake and sat it down, taking a nice sized bite out of the cupcake. “Mmph,”she moaned in ecstasy, relishing the baked in caramel sauce. Once her eyes stopped rolling from the deliciousness of the treat, she noticed writing on the wrapping:  _ Find the next where we had our first make up _ . She took a deep breath as she recalled the memory.

* * *

__

_ They had been together for a year and Clarke can feel herself pulling away. Even though she doesn't want to, her mind screams at her to leave before he leaves her. They had been fighting constantly and she just knew he was one fight away from calling it quits. Everyone always leaves the difficult girl and she knew she was too much trouble for anyone to want to keep around for long. She haphazardly threw all her clothes in a suitcase, determined to leave before he returned home. Certain she had packed enough clothes, she debated on packing toiletries or just buying new ones. Deciding on the latter, she flew to the door of their first and only apartment together. She assessed everything quickly and left through the door with an echoed slam that muted the sound of her heart breaking to her own ears. Not having a second to waste, she flew to her car, tossing the suitcase in the passenger seat and jamming the key in the ignition. She made it to the corner of Azgeda and Trikru before she heard the rumble of a suspiciously familiar sounding truck. The person behind her flashed their lights in her rearview mirror and she felt her heart jump in her throat as her suspicion was confirmed. She wanted to speed away as Bellamy floated his hand out of the window, but she knew she was lost the moment she heard the truck’s rumble. _

* * *

Clarke slammed on her brakes at the corner of Trikru and Azgeda. She got out of the car and went to the corner bushes and began rooting around for the next tin. She continued searching as she heard a throat clearing behind her. “Looking for something,Griffin?” Murphy questioned as she straightened herself and turned around. Whatever smart remark she was building up died in her throat as she noticed he was holding the next tin. “Blake told me to give this to you,” he said nonchalantly, handing it off. 

She ripped off the lid and took a moment to appreciate the care that Bellamy had obviously used to make these cupcakes as she saw the same beautiful design as before, complete with another conversation heart that said:  _ U R CUTE _ . She reveled in the delectable taste of the vanilla cupcake mixed with caramel again and looked straight at the wrapper this time: _ Find the next one where we had our first kiss. _

* * *

  
  


_ Their first date had been an absolute mess. Bellamy and Clarke had set up their first date a week after they met. They agreed to meet at Grounders and Clarke was running late because her car wouldn't start. Finally, her dad had agreed to meet her and bring her his car and she sped off to Grounders, hoping that Bellamy was still there.She stopped the car outside of Grounders, ripping the keys out of the ignition and raced through the front door right into a brick wall that caught her before she went flying backwards.  _

_ “Watch where you're going, Princess. People are walking here,” Bellamy snarked.  _

__

_ Clarke looked up and saw familiar intense brown eyes and was hypnotized by their depth until her brain collected itself. “Oh my god. Bellamy, I'm so sorry. My car wouldn’t start and I had to wait for my dad to get off work. I really am terribly sorry,” she apologized profusely as she righted herself.  _

_ “Do phones not exist anymore? You could have called me, instead of letting me stand around for a half hour,” Bellamy continued, still feeling like a fool.  _

_ Clarke looked down, ashamed, and Bellamy thought he’d gotten through to her. “My phone is off for now,” she uttered, still looking at the floor.  _

_ Bellamy stopped, not expecting that, “Oh, that's why you haven’t responded to my texts the past couple days. I thought--never mind, it doesn't matter. Would you like to get a table and just start the date over?”  _

_ Once they had gotten past the hurdle of Clarke being late, they clicked almost instantly. Bellamy filled her on his life, how he’d gotten a late start in life because he had an overwhelming sense of responsibility for his sister. She told him stories of her mom before she passed. They commiserated over the long hours they had to spend at their respective apprenticeships. They talked over countless cups of coffee before Clarke began to feel bad for stealing away her father’s car. Bellamy walked her to her father’s car, capturing her in a strong hug and as he pulled away, the dimming sunset caught her dazzling blue eyes. Her beauty had stopped his breath momentarily and he glanced at her lips before turning away and heading towards his truck as she watched him go. _

_ “Bellamy, wait!” she called as she jogged after him. “You forgot something,” she said as she wrapped an arm around his center and pulled his face to meet hers, capturing his lips sweetly. _

* * *

  
  


Clarke entered Grounders with her sense of urgency renewed and excitement flowing through her bones. She glanced around the coffee shop nervously, unsure of where to start looking. “Clarke. Hello, Clarke,” Harper called out, lightly waving a tin in her direction. In her hands, Clarke was capable of seeing the decorations on the tin. It seemed to have a white overlay with silver glitter and miscellaneous objects. Harper smiled in her direction as Clarke reached out and took the container from her. She pried it open with gentle fingers and once again admired the creativity and patience Bellamy had to create all of these treats. She laughed at the little pink heart saying _nice butt_ , popping it into her mouth as she unwrapped the treat and set it back in the container, focused solely on finding the next location. _Find the next one where we had our first anniversary._

* * *

_ Clarke checked her makeup one last time before she went out to meet Bellamy in his truck. She fixed a curl and wiped away some excess makeup before smoothing down the sides of her royal blue dress. Satisfied she went to meet him. When she made it outside, Bellamy was standing at the foot of the stairs holding a bouquet of wildflowers. “You look beautiful, my love,” he said, taking the words right out of her mouth. They drove in companionable silence holding hands while Bellamy traced patterns over hers. They came to a stop in front of Eden Fine Arts Photography Gallery and Clarke looked over at him, confused.  _

_ “What are we doing here?” she questioned softly.  _

_ Bellamy looked at her with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, babe. I forgot something here. Come with me, it’ll be quick. Promise.” he said, laying another kiss on her hand. They exited the truck and entered the dimly lit gallery as they rejoined hands. Clarke gasped as she took in the walls. Flashing slowly were projections of their favorite constellations. Bellamy walked along slowly and leading her. Each room had a different exhibit and trailing lights which led to the back of the gallery. She heard music floating softly and recognized it instantly as their song.  _

_ “Bellamy, this is incredible,” she let out as she continued taking everything in. _

_ “Come on, you haven’t even seen the back yet,” Bellamy called out to her. She giggled and ran back to him, her heels clacking to a stop at the entrance of the back room. There was a path of rose petals petering off to a table with two places set up and candles. On the walls were pictures of Clarke and her mother before Abby had gotten sick. She gasped as tears began flowing down her face when she noticed her favorite exhibit. She walked up to the portrait and traced the outline of the mother’s ghost hovering over the daughter as she prepared for her wedding.  _

_ “Bellamy, how did you do this?” Clarke questioned as she walked over to him. “I love it. It's so- I just have no words. Thank you.”  _

_ Bellamy caressed her face and wiped away the tears she had generated. “I would do anything for you, my love. You’ve had me since you we met in a cold hospital room,” he declared as he kissed her sweetly. _

* * *

Clarke pulled up to Eden and took in it's dark lighting. She figured it had to be closed but she got out of the car anyway and went to the door. Surprisingly, she found it open and walked in. She watched the tealights dance on the photos of miscellaneous happy couples.She noticed a photo of rings overlapping as she continued walking. Taking in each photo, she was surprised as she hit the end and was again in the back room facing her favorite exhibit. “Heya Clarke. How’s the hunt going?” Octavia asked as she stepped in the room. 

“It would be a lot more fun if I knew what I was looking for but I'm enjoying it,” Clarke laughed. 

Octavia handed her the tin and gave her a side hug before walking back out, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” 

Clarke pondered over what she meant before deciding to just open the container. She pulled the cupcake out of it's wrapping and set it back in the container. With a deep breath, she looked down and read the clue.  _ Find me where you healed my heart and my hand.  _ Setting the wrapper back in the case, she placed the lid back on it and headed off to where their love story started.

* * *

_ Clarke rolled her shoulders and fixed her ponytail for the thousandth time during her shift. She stifled a yawn and went to meet her next patient. She had been working emergency room for the better part of the last month and the stories never ceased to amaze her from hilarious and stupid to downright scary. She walked into the room and knew immediately it was going down the hilarious route. “For fucksake,” she muttered as she took in the attractive man with the brown curls and nail protruding out of his hand. _

_ “It's about time someone showed up,” Bellamy grumbled. _

_ Clarke bit back her initial retort and grabbed some gloves, “I’m very sorry about your wait, sir.” _

_ “Name’s Bellamy. You don't have to call me sir.” _

_ “Okay, Bellamy. How did this happen?’’  _

_ “I was working too fast and my hand slipped. I'm a handyman,”Bellamy explained.  _

_ “Well, Bellamy. I certainly hope you get better at nailing things,” Clarke snarked as she examined his hand.  _

_ A heated blush ran through her skin as she realized what she said and she stuttered over her words trying to rush out an apology. “Don't worry about it,” Bellamy comforted.  _

_ “This looks simple to fix. I’ll get to work right away,” Clarke declared as she focused on his hand.  _

_ They made mindless conversation as Clarke worked away on his hand and she couldn't remember ever laughing or smiling so much and when she was finished she was sad to see him go. “I can show you how good I am at nailing things, princess. If you’re interested,” Bellamy uttered as he passed her slip of paper before walking out. _

* * *

__

Clarke went into the hospital and walked directly to the room where her favorite love story started. When she walked in, she noticed hanging white lights and a stool in the back of the room. As she walked closer to the stool, she noticed the cupcake and it's accompanying note:  _ Eat me.  _ She pulled the wrapper off and examined it for any following directions. Noticing none, she accepted this was the last stop in Bellamy’s scavenger hunt and took a bite of the cupcake. Instead of gooey caramel, she felt something hard in the middle and reached to pull it out. 

“Watch it, that's precious metal, Princess.”

Clarke turned around and looked at Bellamy kneeling on one knee, with tears gathering in her eyes. “How about bringing it over here so I can borrow it for a second?” Clarke shook her head yes and walked towards him. “Clarke, I have loved you ever since we met in this room and you told me to get better at nailing things. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” 

Clarke laughed as she wiped away her tears,shaking her head yes as she pulled him up. “Of course, I’ll marry you, Bellamy,” she answered, wrapping him up in a kiss. 

A jarring noise pulled them away from each other as they both felt down their pockets. Finding her phone, Clarke looked at the screen in disbelief. “Did you know about this?” Clarke asked in lieu of saying hello. 

“Know about what?” Wells retorted with faux innocence. 

Clarke huffed a deep breath. “You know what? I'm not doing this right now. I have someone to kiss.”

“Who? Who do you have to kiss?!” Wells exclaimed as Clarke was pulling the phone away. 

“I guess you'll never know,” she said smugly as she hung up. 

Bellamy chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you, you goof.”

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know,” she said, bringing herself up to meet his lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul. Feel free to hang out with me on tumblr [@Biconicclarkeyg](https://biconicclarkeyg.tumblr.com/). or Twitter if that's your bag: @gallavichhejt


End file.
